


But first let me take a selfie

by Windwave



Series: KGDADDY [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Hate, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexting, kgdaddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Сообщение приходит со скрытого номера. На часах – два ночи, и Князев ждет на причале подход небольшого катера, на котором ему должны переправить партию оружия, и на тихо завибрировавший в кармане телефон он сразу обращает внимание.
Relationships: Big Daddy/Anatoli Knyazev
Series: KGDADDY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706629
Kudos: 3





	But first let me take a selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



Сообщение приходит со скрытого номера.

На часах – два ночи, и Князев ждет на причале подход небольшого катера, на котором ему должны переправить партию оружия, и на тихо завибрировавший в кармане телефон он сразу обращает внимание.

Номер скрыт, и всё сообщение состоит из одного слова и фотографии. На ней – абсолютно отвратительный, уебищный АК-47, покрытый какой-то ублюдской резьбой и золотом, и вся эта хуйня сияет на солнце. 

«Нравится?».

Почему-то он сразу понимает, кто это прислал. И быстро набивает ответ:

«Хуйня пижонская какая-то».

***

Следующее сообщение приходит через неделю, когда Князев уже успевает забыть об этой тупой хуйне (хотя кого он обманывает, он всё помнит).

Теперь на фотографии нож. 

Десять дюймов хорошо заточенной стали, идеальный баланс, удобная рукоять – это видно даже на хуевой фотке. В кадре нет ничего, кроме ножа, но Князев прекрасно знает, какая ладонь могла бы лежать на этой рукояти – загорелая, небольшая, с разбитыми костяшками и узловатыми пальцами.

«А так?»

Ответ он набирает уже чуть медленней.

«Нож без крови бессмыслен». 

Он откладывает телефон в сторону; сообщение снова пришло ночью, но на этот раз он не торчит на пронизывающем речном ветру. 

Но спустя пару минут телефон вновь тихо жужжит.

Хмыкнув – «ну что за тупой мудила?», Князев открывает сообщение, ожидая увидеть там очередную пушку или нож, или что угодно, но…

Нож на фотографии и в правду есть.

Лезвие лежит на загорелом крепком бедре, и в кадре теперь попала и ладонь – обхватившая возбужденный член. Рассмотреть, что вокруг, не особо удается, да Князева это и не особо интересует.

«А так?».

«Какая пошлая хуйня», хочет набрать он в ответ.

«Ты ебанутый».

«Пидор африканский».

Вместо этого он откладывает телефон в сторону, шумно выдыхает и думает про холодное лезвие, скользящее по загорелой коже, и о том, как бы ему хотелось перехватить этот нож поудобней и расчертить растянутое под собой крепкое мускулистое тело линиями – тонкими, легкими, кровавыми. 

Нестерпимо хочется водки. 

И в холодный душ.

И, кажется, этот раунд он все-таки проиграл.


End file.
